Transformers Prime:Vengeance
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: Being on vacation with his Cybrotronian girlfriend Arcee was like a dream to Jack.But an old foe shows up turning it into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Authors Note:The episode "Predatory" stands as one of my favorite episodes purely out of the horror and suspense that it gave us.**

**The environment and scenery fitted the situation of the episode perfectly**

**So as I was writing the plot to this story,I knew nothing else would be better than a similer situation.**

**...**

**T****ransformers Prime:Vengeance**

**Chapter 1**

"Why did this have to be so steep?...I'm completly out of breath"Jack said gasping as he followed Arcee slowly up the side of a mountain.

"Hey don't complain to me..you were the one that wanted to go camping"Arcee responded as she brushed trees and bushes aside making a trail for them.

"I just thought it would be nice chance for us to be alone..enjoy nature...thought you would like it"Jack said as he sat down leaning up-against a tree.

"Never said I didnt like it Babe...in fact I love it"She said as she stopped,turning back to look at him.

"Are you ok?"She asked.

"Yes...Just need some water..and need to give my back a break"Jack answered as he removed his backpack,flexing his shoulders and took a drink from his canteen.

"If you love it...Then how come I had to talk you into going?...Even after I got Optimus's permission"He asked her.

"We're still fighting a war Jack..I can't just take off with you everytime I want...even know I love too".

"There hasn't been any Decepticon activity for a couple weeks now Arcee...everyone is bored...I thought it would do some good for both of us to get out of base for a while".

"Well we are out of base and I'm with my handsome,sexy boyfriend"Arcee said with a smile as she kneeled down next to him,running a finger through his hair.

"Mmmm is that all I get?.

"Mmmm..For now..We need to find a place to camp before it gets dark"Arcee answered as she curled his hair around her long finger.

"Well in that case we better hurry"Jack said as he quickly got up,putting his canteen away,and reaching to put it pack back on.

"You know I would be more than glad to carry that for you if you want me too Babe".

"Now that would make me feel useful..my girlfriend carrying my stuff for me"Jack answered as she chuckled."Men and their pride".

Arcee reached down,grabing his backpack with one hand,like it weighed nothing as she continued her walk up the hill.

"Hey!..Arcee!".

"You coming?...Or do I need to carry you too?".

"Yea...Right behind you..."Jack responded as he stood up,following her.

...

Airachnid walked down the long hallway of the Decepticon ship,bumping into Knockout as she passed the enterance to the medical bay making him drop his scanner.

"Um..Sorry Airachnid"Knockout apologized while bending over to pick his scanner back up.

"That's Commander Airachnid to you!"She said hissing,grabing him around the neck,making Knockout back up against the wall.

"My apologizes Commander...My mistake".

"Just see to it doesn't happen again"She said as she backed away,walking on past him.

"Now if you will excuse me..I must not keep Lord Megatron waiting".

"I would watch myself if I were you..He's not in the best of moods today"Kockout said as he rubed his neck".

Thanks for the advice..But I can take care of myself"Airachnid responded as she walked around the corner.

"Everything alright out here Knockout?"Breakdown asked as he appeared,walking out of one of the nearby rooms.

"Where were you when I needed you?...That multi-legged psycho almost took my head off!".

"Ummm...Sorry".

"Yea...Yea..I know you are"Knockout said as he walked down the hallway in the oppsite direction leaving Breakdown speechless.

_"You wanted to see me Lord Megatron?"_Came Airachnids voice as she walked through the doors,leading to the bridge of the Decepticon war ship.

"Ahhh...Airachnid...Nice of you to join us...Do come in"Megatron answered turning around,Soundwave by his side.

"What is it you wish my Lord?".

"Soundwave here has picked up a lone Autobot signal..I'm trusting you to handle it with the swiftest action.

"As you wish My Lord...But why send me?".

"Well ever since Starscream chose to betray us,I need an officer that can search by air which your chosen vehicle mode possesses...Do not disappoint me Airachnid".

"My loyalty to you is without question My Lord..You can count on me...The Autobot will be disposed of".

"I need prisoners Airachnid!...Bring me the Autobot alive...Unless its Optimus...No one touches Oprimus Prime but me...Do you understand me!".

"As you command Lord Megatron..."Airachnid answered,giving a bow before leaving the room.

...

Arcee set Jack's backpack down,leaning it against a tree as she steped into the middle of a grassy clearing,scanning the area as Jack joined her.

"You sure know how to pick a camping spot Arcee"Jack said crouching down infront of his backpack,as Arcee stood silent.

"Arcee..is something wrong?".

"Just keeping an eye out for trouble".

"Arcee we're miles from any civilization..The only thing dangerous out here is bears..and with you being here..They won't come within a mile of us".

"I'm not concerned about the local wildlife Babe...It's Con's I'm worried about".

"Come on Arcee...What would they be doing out here?".

"You can never tell what Megatron's planning in his evil head"Arcee said as she took another look around,drawing her blaster to a nearby,unknown sound.

"Arcee relax..your making me nervous"Jack said as she sighed,putting her blaster away.

"Maybe your right Babe..It's just that if there's trouble..I'm not there to help the others".She said as she sat on the ground next to Jack who was still unpacking his pack.

"If there is trouble..only thing they have to do is to call and send a bridge and my girl will be there in no time ready to kick some Con butt"Jack responded making her laugh and smile.

"Make sure you keep that in mind before you think about ever making me mad".

"We haven't had one fight if I remember right"Jack stated as he dug deeper into his pack,removing more gear.

"What all do you have in there anyway?"Arcee asked,reaching down,looking over some of the stuff that he had already layed out on the ground.

"Everything I need to help keep me alive and comfortable for a couple nights away from home".

"Humans...You all have to many needs"Arcee said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!...You have one for a boyfriend I remind you".

"And I'm glad I do...or I wouldn't put up with it"Arcee responded with a smile.

"Ha..Ha..Very funny Arcee".

"Aww..I'm just teasing you Babe".

"I know..and I like it when you do"He said,smiling.

"Do you have at least anything in there that would protect us?".

"Not in my pack...But on my belt on the other hand..."He answered as he un-sheathed a large knife that was attached to his side.

"You will have to get very close to a Decepticon to be able to use that".

"More likely only uses I will need it for is jobs around the camp"He said,looking it over before placing it back into its sheath.

"It will start to turn dark in about and hour...Need to start collecting firewood"He said,standing up.

"Like me to come with you?".

"What?..Afraid I might meet some beautiful Girl Scout?...I am hungry for some cookies"Jack asked with a smile.

"Well I can protect what's mine can't I?...Besides I can carry more firewood than you and the sooner we get back..the more time we can spend together...close together".

"What are we waiting for then...Lets go!".

"Throught you would see it my way"Arcee said with a smile as she followed Jack out of camp.

...

The glow of the fire lit up the camp that night as Jack and Arcee sat relaxed,Arcee keeping silent,her left knee pulled tight to her chest as she looked off into the night.

"Arcee..is something wrong?"Jack asked little worried,looking up to her.

"What makes you think that Babe?".

"Well..your quiet for one thing"He responded.

"Sorry...just enjoying the night..it's so quiet..so peaceful".

"It is that"Jack added,leaning back relaxing.

"So..did you enjoy your dinner?"Arcee asked,looking down to him.

"Yea..that freeze dried stuff isnt that bad"Jack answered as he closed his eyes,the quietness of the night over taken them again.

"Hey..who's the one being quiet now?"She asked,nudging his shoulder.

"Sorry..maybe some music might help live the night up"Jack said as he reached back into his backpack,removing his harmonica as he began to play making Arcee turn to listen.

"You never told me you play that"Arcee stated making him chuckle.

"Never really came across my mind...I just mess around on it anyway"."He responded while turning the harmonica over in his fingers,looking at it.

"Will you play me something else?"Arcee asked as she layed down beside him,on her side,proping up on one arm.

"Sure..what would you like to hear?".

"Mmmm..Something smoothing and relaxing"

"Ummm...Okay".

Jack pressed the harmonica to his mouth again and began to play,running it back and forth across his lips.

Arcee's eyes opened after a few minutes as he finished,waking her from the trance like state that it put her in as she sighed sofly.

"That was beautiful Babe".

"You really think so?"He asked.

"Yes I do...Good way to set the romantic mood in too by the way".

"Did I just do that?"He asked with a grin.

"Mmmm...You know very well you did"Arcee stated as she leaned in closer to him,Jack meeting her in the middle,wraping both his arms around her neck as they kissed deeply.

She leaned back,pulling Jack with her as he sat up,straddleing her torso,both exchanging smiles.

Jack leaned foward,placing gentle kisses on her abdomen as Arcee reached down with both hands,pulling his shirt off over his head,making Jack shiver as the cold chill of the night air touched his bare skin.

He kissed up her body making her give a relaxing sigh as she reached down,stroking the top of his head gently.

"Ohh Baby...That feels so good".

Jack layed down on her chest,kissing the side of her neck as she wraped her arms around him,holding him closely.

Arcee rolled over,laying Jack under her,smiling as he layed back,hands under his head as he gazed at the stars.

"Mmmm...What are you thinking Jack?"Arcee asked as she looked into his eyes,stroking his chest.

"Mmmm...Just thinking how much you mean to me Arcee".

"And how much do I mean to you Jack?"She asked.

"You mean everything to me Arcee...You give me everything".

"Well not everything..."She responded sadly at she sat up,looking away and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean not everything Arcee?".

"You know what I mean Jack..Your not a child".

"Arcee..."Jack started to say as he stood up,standing beside her as he reached out,laying his hand in hers.

"Arcee..Do you really think I have to have that to be happy in our relationship?".

"I just assumed...From what research I did...It's very importnant to Human males"She answered,still looking away.

"Your much more importnant to me Arcee..and as long as I have you...I'm the happiest person on earth..and I don't need anything else".

"Do you really mean that?"She asked,finelly turning to look at him.

"I do Arcee...And I love you more than anything in this universe".

"Ohhh Jack..."She started as she pulled him into a deep kiss,breaking it a short time after,stroking his cheek.

"And I love you Babe"

...

Arcee awoke herself in the middle of the night to a nearby sound as she opened her eyes,finding herself laying beside Jack as she layed on her side,her right arm wraped over him protectivly as he slept.

She heard the sound again making her rise up quickly drawing her blaster,seeing a racoon scavenging through Jacks backpack by the combining light of the fire and the full moon.

She put her blaster away,and with a quick look around on the ground,she found a small stone,lightly tossing it and scaring the animal away.

She carefully layed back down,making Jack turn over on his back to the sound of her presence.

She watched him sleep for several minutes,making sure he was ok before closing her own eyes again,to re-enter her rest cycle,only to be interupted again shortly after.

_"Come in Arcee..Are you there?"_Came Ratchets voice over her con-link as she sat up,resting her left arm on her knee as she reached up with her right arm to answer.

"I'm here Ratchet..What's up?"She responded,softly and quietly as she could.

"_Arcee...I can barely hear you..What's wrong?"._

"Nothing's wrong Ratchet...Jack's sleeping and I don't want to wake him"She said quietly again.

_"Arcee..I'm picking up Energon activity near your location..I need you to recon the surrounding area_".

"Con's?".

_"Not sure..But be on your guard Arcee...If that is the case...Don't engage...Call for backup..Optimus's orders"._

"Understood Ratchet...Send me the coordinates...I'll get right on it".

Arcee ended the transmission as she looked down to Jack,noticing him smiling as he slept.

She reached down,pulling his sleeping bag up to cover his chest and neck before leaning down to him,noticing his smile turn bigger.

"Dreaming about me I hope"She said softly,smiling before placing a kiss on his forhead.

She quietly stood up,trying not to disturb him as she walked out,leaving camp.

...

"Mmmm...Good Morning Beautiful"Jack said sleepily as he woke up,turning over, and reaching his arm out expecting it to wrap around the torso of Arcee, only to have it hit the mossy,forest floor making him open his eyes.

"Arcee?"He called out,taking a look around,only seeing a sunk in inpression where she was laying beside him.

He up-ziped his sleeping bag,putting on his shoes,yawning as he stood up to prepare breakfast.

Knowing he had to have water to "rehydrate" his food,he grabed his canteen and began to take the short hike down the hill to the crouched down,dipping his canteen into a deep pool,filling it up as he heard leaves crunch behind him.

"Arcee?...You there?"He asked as he turned around only to see a squirrel running on the ground then climb up a nearby tree.

With canteen in hand,he started the walk back up the hill only looking around briefly,wondering where Arcee might have gone.

He got back to camp,sitting down to open his backpack to see what his choices were for breakfast.

After some debating in his mind,he finelly settled on just eating a couple of granola bars while he put some water on the fire to make some coffee..which he wasn't a big fan of it but he was ok with anything that could take the chill of the morning air out of him.

He quickly stopped eating,relieved to the sound of loud,clanking metal footsteps come up behind him.

"Hey Babe!...I was starting to worry about you"Jack said as he turned around,his smile quickly turning into a terrified look as his eyes layed upon a female Cybrotronion standing there looking at him.

"Hello Jack!...Did you miss me?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:Vengeance**

**Chapter 2**

"My...My...Here I am scouting an Energon signal for Lord Megatron and I run across you...How lucky can one girl be"Airachnid said in delight,as she reached down,picking Jack up as he stared with fear into her purple eyes,struggling to get himself free of her grasp.

"And with you being here,that Energon signal must be no other than Arcee..I can't wait till we sit down and have another girl chat together".

"Don't touch her!"Jack yelled.

"Arcee!...I know you're here...Why don't you come out before I am forced to rob you of another partner...And dear Jack here as such a handsome face to have to mess up".

_"Leave Jack out of this Airachnid...This is between You and Me!"._

"I wouldn't have it any other way Arcee...Come out and if you do...I'll let Jack go..You have my word".

_"Your word is no good Airachnid!"._

"I don't think you have much of a choice..Do you Arcee?...I am holding all the cards as they say".

Airachnid and Jack both watch as Arcee steped into the light,arms raised in the air from behind the rows of trees where she had been hiding.

"Your going to have to learn to quit caring for others Arcee..It's the reason I've survived this long on my own".

"Jack...When you can... I want you to run and don't look back..Do you understand me!".

"I'm not leaving you Arcee!".

"Jack..Please trust me...What ever happens just remember I...I love you!".

"How touching...Arcee and a Human have fallen in love...Well..Well..This changes things"Airchnid said as she looked up,tapping her chin with a middle finger.

"Let him go Airachnid!"

"On second thought Arcee...I think it would be better if Jack watched on this one...Since you two are in love...It will be more painful for him when he watches me rip out your spark"Airachnid said as she pushed Jack up against a tree,webbing him to it.

"And he will watch while the last bit of Energon pumps through it before I take his head...As I still need a human for my collection..and you're going to look so good displayed on my wall Jack..I already have a spot picked out for you".

Arcee's lower lip quivered in fear as she slowly reached up activating her com-link."Arcee to base...Come in...Come in base".

"You can forget about calling for help Arcee..As I stashed a jammer nearby..I don't need the other Autobots showing up and spoiling my fun"Airachnid said as she walked over to Jack who was struggling with the webbing trying to get his hands free as she passed one of her razor like legs across his neck.

"So what's it going to be Arcee?..Does Jack die now as you watch him?...Or does he die later after he watches you?...its your choice...I'm fine with either way I might add"Airachnid said with a smile as Arcee lowered her arms to her side,gritting her teeth together,her fear turning into rage as she drew both her arm blades.

"I can always count on you to make the logical choice Arcee..lets make this quick shall we?".Arcee rushed forward,giving Airachnid no time to react as she scruck her across the chest with one of her blades

...

Jack kept struggling with his bindings,trying to get is right arm free enough as the fight between Arcee and Airachnid raged all around him,with Arcee blocking Airachnids attacks with her blades,trying to get a hit in of her own.

Jack strained,using all his strength,freeing his arm as he reached down,removing his knife from its sheath on his belt.

Being careful not to cut himself,he turned it around in his hand,pointing the blade upward as he started to slice through the webbing.

Strain by strain the knife slowly sliced through as the webbing popped free when the last was cut.

He ran toward Arcee,who at that moment had taken cover behind a tree exchanging Energon fire with Airachnid as Jack took cover behind a tree next to hers.

"Arcee!".

"Jack?...What are you doing here?...I told you to run when you got the chance"She responded as she fired a couple shots back.

"You know me better than that...I want to help".

"You staying safe will help me most Babe"She responded,taking cover behind the tree again as Airachnid's Energon blasts sent wood splinters in all directions.

"Arcee..Please"Jack pleaded at Arcee sighed,giving in.

"Airachnid has a jammer hidden somewhere around here..It's blocking my transmissions..I can't call base for backup...I need you to find it and find a way to take it offline".

"Where would it be at?".

"Airachnid had to set it up at the highest point around here..It's the only way it could get maximum range".

I'll find it Arcee..I'll take it offline".

"I know you will..wait till I distract her and then you run"Arcee instructed as Jack nodded.

Arcee drew both her blasters,steping out from behind her cover as she walked head on into the Energon fire,firing back as fast as she could.

Jack took off running up the mountian,not looking back,and trying not to think of what could happen to her.

...

Jack could here Energon fire echo in the background below him as he ran,getting close to summit.

He sighed in relief as he reached the top,seeing a alien looking device with a disc on top,standing on three legs in the middle of a clearing as he ran up to reached out to touch it with both hands,looking for buttons or switches,only to feel smooth metal all around it.

"Great...Now that I found it...How do I disable it?"Jack said outloud,noticing it stood off the ground,to him with barely enough space from him to fit under as he layed down on his back,crawing under it.

Jack reached up,touching the bottom of the jammer,feeling a metal plate with no sign of a way to open it.

He reached down,taking his knife out of its sheath as he jammed the front of the blade into the the crack of the metal plate.

He wiggled the knife back and forth,inching the blade further before pulling down,hoping to pry the plate off.

He leaned up,pulling down on the knife handle harder only to fall back and hit the ground as the knife blade broke,cutting his hand in the process.

"Scrap!"Jack sweared as he held his hand,crawing back back out and standing back up

Giving up on disabling the jammer,he started the hike back down the hill again,heading back to where Arcee and Airachnid's battle was taken place.

"Arcee!...The jammer..I can't..."Jack started to say as he ran toward her,who had taken cover behind another tree,shielding herself from Airachnids Energon blasts.

"Jack!..Run!"Arcee screamed,giving Jack no time to react at Airachnid quickly turned around,firing a couple of Energon blasts,hitting the ground infront of him,knocking him backwards on the ground as he layed motionless.

"Jack!...Jack!"Arcee screamed again as she rushed to his side,seeing his ripped clothes and his burnt face.

"Please No...By the All-Spark No!"She said as she reached down,shaking him.

"Don't go Jack...Please come back to me...Please come back".Her lower lip quivered,seeing no response from him as she started to cry.

She picked him up,crying more as she rocked him in her arms,putting her cheek against his.

"Aww...Seems that you watched poor Jack die first after all"Airachnid said disapointed as Arcee craddled him in her arms,stroking his hair as she snobed.

"He didn't deserve to die...not in this way...".

"Neither does anyone you gets caught up in war"Airachnid responded coldly.

"Go ahead Airachnid..Finish It..I don't care what happens next..You've taken everything from me"Arcee said,not taking her optics off Jack.

"You will join him soon enough Arcee...I haven't had enough fun yet".

Arcee carefully layed Jacks body back onto the forest floor,gently placing both his hands on his stomach before leaning down to give him a final kiss goodbye.

"I hope my funeral is good as this"Jack said,whispering into her ear, making her lean back up to look at him.

"Ja...Jack?"She whispered back bewilded as he opened his eyes,looking back at her,adding a wink and a smile.

"You little..."She started to say relieved,giving him a smile back.

"What was that Arcee?"Airachnid questioned as Arcee stood up,facing her.

"This ends today Airachnid!...One of us isn't walking away!".

"Then it will be you!"Airachnid screamed as both female Cybrotronions raced toward eachother,locking into hand-to-hand combat again,Arcee trying her best to keep up with blocking Airachnids lighting fast attacks with her blades.

Airachnid blasted Arcee back before raising both arms,binding Arcee's arms to her side with her webbing as Airachnid transformed onto her spider legs,making a run down the hill.

Arcee quickly sliced through the webbing,transforming as well onto two wheels as she raced after Airachnid.

Using a huge rock for a ramp,she jumped,transforming back in mid air as she came down,landing on top of Airachnid,slaming her into the ground.

Arcee leaped backwards as Airachnid powered up her blasters,somersaulting in mid air,avoiding Airachnid's blaster fire,landing back onto her feet,drawing her arm blades again as she leaped foward again,swiping her blades across Airachnids chest.

Arcee kept up her assualt,giving Airachnid no time to offer any kind of counter attack and with another swipe of her blades,she severed one of Airachnids spider legs,as it flew through the air sticking in a nearby tree as Energon poured from the wound.

"I'm taking you down Airachnid...Even if I have to do it one piece at a time".

"I don't think so"Airachnid said as she caught Arcee off guard,slicing open the side of her abdomen with another one of her spider legs.

Arcee stumbled backwards,falling onto all fors as Airachnid quickly grabed her around the neck,pinning her against a tree and pinning her arms to her side.

"I did promise Megatron that I'd take you alive..But I'm afraid I'm going to have to disobey him...Ready to meet your dear departed Tailgate and Cliffjumper again?..Be sure to give them my reguards".

"You're...going first!"Arcee said slowly as she managed to move her arm down,fighting Airachnid's strength all the way.

"Or I might just delay your death..web you to this tree and go collect Jack's head...then see the look on your face as I show it to you before I take your's as well".

"Noooooooo!" Arcee screamed as she drew her blaster,sending a Energon blast through Airachnids chest as she dropped down onto her knees,Arcee standing over her,blaster pointed right between her eyes glaring down at her.

"Go on...Finish it Arcee..You know you want to..Doing it will only prove you're no differnt than me".

"That's where your wrong..Me and You couldn't be any more differnt...You terrorize familes,rob others of loved ones and partners,and flat out cold blooded murder".

"Up till now its only been about revenge between you and me..Which is something Optimus has always wanted me to shy away from..To him there's good in everyone..everyone can change he says..But he doesn't know you like I do..He doesn't know all the things you've done..Megatron has better good in his spark compared to you..and as they say here on Earth...I hope you burn in hell"

"Strong words Arcee..coming from you".

"My words don't even begin to decribe you".

"Now to prove that I'm not like you and to respect Optimus's wishes,I'm going to walk away,find Jack and leave you to your miserable fate..And if you ever harm another hair on his head again I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot"Arcee said as she turned around,taking only a couple of steps only to have Airachnid leap up,lunging for her as Arcee quickly turned around,sending another Energon blast right through Airachnid's head,killing her and falling face first into the ground as her purple optics went black.

"Optimus only wanted me to give you a chance..and I just gave it to you"She said as she tried to walk away again as pain finelly hit her from her wound,making her fall to the ground,leaning up against the tree as she held the side of her abdomen,Energon hemorrhaging out from between her fingers as she gasped and winced in pain.

"Arcee!...Arcee!"Jack yelled as he appeared,sliding down the hill.

"Over here Jack!"Arcee yelled back as Jack ran up to her,pausing briefly to look at Airachnids lifeless body before kneeling beside her.

"Are u ok Babe?".

"Yes but your not...Is it bad?"He asked,looking her wound over.

"Bad...Enough"Arcee answered wincing in pain

"Arcee..Tell me what to do..Let me help".

"Nothing you can do Babe...Unless you have a Arc welder in your backpack"She responded with a chuckle.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?".

"Sorry...Just trying to lighten the mood up a little...Jack I need to go call...Call for help...".

"I'm not leaving you Arcee"Jack said hugging her neck

"Jack...Look at me"She said as Jack looked up at her,tears in his eyes.

"That jammer is blocking our transmissions and the others can't detect us...I need you to get out of range of it and call for help".

"Just tell me how to disable the jammer".

"That will take to long Babe...And my mind is in no condition to talk you through it".

"Then come with me...I'm not leaving you behind".

"Jack I can't...I can't move...I'll lose Energon faster if I do...Jack please...I know this is bad but I need you to focus on what needs to be done"Jack nodded as Arcee pulled him into a kiss.

"Be safe and please hurry".

"You can count on me Arcee...I won't let you down".

"I know I can"Arcee responded as Jack stood up,running down the hill.

She winced in pain again as she leaned back against the tree again,holding her side.

"Please hurry Babe..."

...

Jack ran as fast as he could down the side of the mountian,out of breath but not stoping to rest as he continued to check his phone,only getting static as he tried to dial out,letting him know he was still within range of the jammer.

He ran further,stoping quickly to take cover behind a tree as he saw two Vehicons standing in his path,their backs to him.

"How long are we suppose to wait here..we've been here for hours"One Vehicon asked the other.

"Commander Airachnid said to wait till she returned".

Jack slowly moved behind them,trying to find a way around without being noticed only to stumble and trip over a log making the Vehicon's turn and draw their blasters.

"Stop Human!"They both shouted as Jack took off running down the mountian more,relieved as he spotted a small cave as he jumped head first inside.

He crawled backward though the narrow and shallow tunnel as the arm of the Vehicon pursed him,only to run out of space as he hit the rocky wall of the cave's back with the hand of the Vehicon only a foot away,not being able to go any further.

He pressed himself tightly to the wall,turning his head to the side,hopeing to gain every inch of space between them as she closed his eyes.

He opened them again to the sound of blaster fire echoing outside the cave as the Vehicon removed his arm while Jack listened as a small battle raged outside.

He opened them again to the sound of quietness as another face appeared at the enterance.

"Jack..are you in there?".

"Optimus..is that you?".

"Yes Jack...It's safe..you can come out now.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you Optimus"

"Jack...What has happened here?"Optimus asked as Jack exited the cave,walking up to him.

"Airachnid attacked us..Her and Arcee fought..Airachnids...dead"Jack answered,bending over completely out of breath from running.

"And where's Arcee now?".

"She's up the mountain..she's hurt..hurt bad..We have to go help her!".

"We will Jack..try to calm down"Optimus said as he reached up activating his com-link.

"Ratchet..I need you at my location..we have an emergency..bring your medical kit and prepare sick bay".

"Roger Optimus...Is it Arcee?".

"Affirmative Ratchet".

"Is it bad Optimus?".

"I do not know yet"Optimus answered back exchanging worried looks with Jack.

"On my way Optimus.".

"How did you find us Optimus?"Jack asked

"When Arcee's signal went offline and we couldn't reach you I had Ratchet bridge me to your previous coodinates..Are you hurt Jack?".

"I think I'm okay Optimus..just stook up some"Jack answered with a nod from Optimus in return as he reached up activating his com-link again.

"Come in Agent Fowler..I require your assistance".

"I'm here Prime...what do you need?".

"We have a situlation here...".

_To be concluded..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:Vengeance**

**Chapter 3**

June appeared in a wooded area,looking around from where the Groundbridge had taken her,seeing groups of soldiers and military personal around a lit camp.

"Jack!...Jack!"She yelled finding her way through the night as she moved into the crowd as a soldier rushed forward,grabing her shoulders,restraining her.

"Where's Jack...Where's my Son?".

"I'm sorry Ma'am...You don't have the clearence to go any futher".

"Being a Mother gives me the clearence..Now lead me to my Son!".

"I'm sorry Ma'am...I can't do that".

"Stand Down soldier!...Miss Darby is with me"Came Agent Fowlers voice as he came up into the light,out of the darkness.

"Yes Sir!...Sorry Sir!"The soldier responded,releaseing June,then saluting.

"Right this way Miss Darby"Agent Fowler said as he turned around,leading the way through rows of floodlights,blinding June as she passed them.

"Where's Jack?...Is he ok?".

"He's going to to be fine Miss Darby...He's resting right now".

They walked through the camp,June seeing soldiers in all directions as they passed through a row of tents,Agent Fowler stopping at the fourth one they came to as he picked the tent door flap up,holding it open as June layed her eyes upon Jack as he layed,hooked up to montiers and I.V on a army cot in the far corner.

"Hey Honey"June saying calmly as she walked up,taking a seat beside him.

"Hey Mom...when did you get here?".

"Just now Sweetheart...How are you feeling?".

"I feel ok right now..Where's Arcee?..Is she ok?".

"She's going to be fine Son"Fowler said as he steped forward."Ratchet's back at base treating her injuries as we speak".

"I overheard Ratchet talking to Optimus as I was leaving...Ratchet said her injuries look worse than they really are...She will be fine after a couple of days rest"June said as she combed his hair back with her fingers.

"You're showing more concern for her than usual Mom".

"Nothing wrong with making sure my maybe future Daughter-In-Law is ok"June responded making Jack look up.

"What did you just say?".

"You heard me..I'm still accepting the thought so don't make me repeat it".

"Excuse me you two..I need to make a call"."Fowler said as he exited the tent,still standing close enough for them to over hear the conversation.

_"I don't want to hear it soldier...I need a helicopter down here this instant...I have a dead Cybrotronion that needs to be transported before it appears on the morning news!"._

_"I have civilians already starting to appear on the scene and it only takes one to sneak in with a camera and ruin our whole opperation...Do you understand me?...Good... Now get that chopper down here!"._

"What were you saying about Arcee Mom?".

"Jack..that can wait till we get home..then Me,You and Arcee will all sit down and have a nice talk".

"Yea...Can't wait".

"What I'd give for someone who could follow orders without question"Fowler said as he re-entered the tent.

"So that monster is finelly dead?"June asked.

"Dead as Cybrotronions come..But Prime tells me that Megatron poses a way of bringing her back...".

"Dark Energon..."Jack added.

"So were taking the body to a shielded location where Megatron can't find it..we're not taking any chances of that happening".

"What about storing the body at the base?..seems like that would be the logical choice to me"Jack asked.

"Hold it right there...My son will not be in the same place with that monster..dead or alive..I can't think of what would happen if she did come back to life".

"That's exactly why Me and Prime decided against it Miss Darby..He doesn't like putting all his eggs in one basket and neither do I..Also I want you to know that Jack's free to leave at anytime..I just talked with my chief medical officer".

"Thank you for everything you have done Agent Fowler".

"No need to thank me Miss Darby...Just doing my job"

...

"Jack..You awake?"June asked knocking on his room door before opening it.

"Yea Mom..."He answered as he leaned up in bed.

"Arcee's on the phone"She said with a smile walking in,handing the phone to him, then walking back out,closing the door behind her.

"Hey Babe!"Jack said as he layed back down.

_"Hey Baby!..How you feeling?"_Arcee asked.

"Still little sore and you?...How's my girl?".

_"Systems are back to normal...Just laying here waiting for Ratchet to okay me...I want to get off this bed so bad."._

"Your not the only one who's been made to stay in bed"Jack said as she heard Arcee laugh.

_"Your Mom and Ratchet think alike"._

_"You feel like going out tonight?"She asked him._

"Mmmm...Course I do..Where would you like to go?".

_"Thought we could get dinner at the drive-in,then do some star-gazing"._

"Sounds perfect Babe".

_So pick you up around seven okay?"._

"Make it six..we might be able to catch the sunset".

_"Mmmm...Can't wait...So what are you wearing?"._

"Just in my underwear".

_"Mmmm...I love pictureing that"._

"Wish I could ask you the same thing".

_"Well I could explain the techical specs of my metal alloy plateing to you if you would like?"_Arcee responded chuckling.

"What about you not wanting me to know your vital stats?".

_"Mmm..That was then..this is now"._

"Arcee..about the other day...you thinking I was...".

_"Jack...lets not talk about that anymore okay?..It's behind us"._

"I just want you to know I'm sorry..It seemed like a good idea at the time...considering what all was taking place..I know how terrible that must of been on you...I'm sorry".

_"Jack...I'm just glad we're both ok...Lets forget what all happened shall we_?".

"Already forgotten Babe".

_"And Jack?"._

"Yes Arcee?".

_"Don't do anything like that to me ever again"._

"I won't Babe..Never again"

...

Jack was sitting on Arcee,already to go out for the night with her,waiting on the garage door to open as June walked in,pressing the button to the garage door opener again,making it come back down as she stood in front of them,arms crossed.

"Hey Mom..Umm..What's wrong?".

"It's about time you two had a little chat with me".

"Mom..can't this wait till later?..Me and Arcee were just leaving".

"No..we're going to talk now"June answered as Jack looked down to Arcee's display wanting support.

"She has us trapped...we knew this was coming sooner or later"Arcee said,entering the conversation as Jack sighed,removed his helmet.

"Arcee if you would please?...I would like it better us talking face to face".

"Okay June"Arcee responded as Jack steped off her,giving her plently of room as she transformed,crouching down.

"Alright Mom..what's on your mind?"Jack asked as he took his place beside Arcee.

"I know you two are in love with each other and I'm sure there's no way of talking you out of that but are you sure this is how you want to spend your life Jack?".

"I couldn't be any more sure Mom".

"What about college?...I'm sure you would attract attention taking your motorcycle up to your dorm...even if you would so happen to fit Arcee".

"I decided I'm not going to college Mom".

"What are you going to do then Jack..you can't flip burgers all your life".

"I know I can't Mom..and I soon as I graduate,Agent Fowler said he could get me a job at the agency...He says with my experience with the Autobots and Decepticons,I would have no problem with them accepting me..I would have a good career,and I would be able to be with Arcee".

"I'm just having trouble accepting the thought of you leaving home..Ever since your Dad left me..I dreaded the day you would leave too".

"Just because I'll leave home Mom doesn't mean I'm leaving you...Plus,I'm not going far..I'd be living at the base..Minutes by car..Seconds by groundbridge".

"I just want you to be happy Jack"June said as she bent down hugging him.

"I couldn't be any more happier Mom"Jack said hugging her back as June turned to look up at Arcee.

"Your not taking him away from me till he turns eighteen".

"Wouldn't think of it June..But when he does,he's all mine..Deal?Arcee countered back with a smile as June smiled back.

"It's a deal Arcee"

...

"Hurry up you people..I don't have all day!"Agent Fowler yelled as he steped down the loading ramp of a AC-130 as it opened,the aircrew behind him started to loosen the load straps as their mysterious cargo started to roll down the ramp.

Agent Fowler removed his phone from the pocket of his suit,dialing then putting it up to his ear as Optimus answered on the other end.

_"Agent Fowler...Any Problems?"._

"Negative Prime..Had a wonderful flight...just have to transport the body down the road to a bunker...If Megatron want's it back,he's going to have something bigger than a nuclear bomb to break in there".

_"Understood Agent Fowler..Keep me posted"._

"Will do Prime".

Agent Fowler hug up the phone as other airbase crew were busy directing vehicles as a tan semi truck with a flat bed trailer pulled up with five soldiers steping out as the one in front saluted Agent Fowler.

"At-Ease soldier".

"Ready to lead in the transporation of the classified cargo Sir"The Sergent responded as a crane was lowering Airachnids body onto the trailer.

"Very well soldier..I transfer the command over to you...Don't leave till your air support arrives...The rest of you Clear Out!"Agent Fowler instructed as all the soldiers and aircrew left the runway.

The five soldiers were the only ones left as they worked around the trailer straping down a canvas tarp over their Cybrotronion cargo.

"Make sure that's straped down tight..we don't need anyone catching a peek".

"Yes Sir Sergent"One of the privates resonded as all five of them turned their attention as a humvee pulled up beside the truck as a Captain steped out,walking toward them.

"At-Ease Sergent...I've been ordered to oversee the transport of the alien body".

"Why wasn't I informed of this Sir?".

"Recent change in the mission..I'm informing you now".

"With all due repect Sir..this is a highly classfied operation.. I need to see your orders".

"There's no need for that Sergent..everything's in order".

"I'm afraid I must insist Sir"The Sergent responded back,at the same time the other four soldiers already had thier M-16's raised.

"Very well Sergent if you Insist"The Captain said as he reached into a pocket of his vest,removing a piece of paper,then handing it over.

"There..are you satified Sergent?"

Stand down everyone...His orders check out...Sorry for the misunderstanding Captain...We're just doing our job".

"No need for apologies Sergent..Sign of a good soldier".

"Thank you Sir!".

"Your welcome Sergent..Give me your name,I'll recommend you for a promotion".

"It's Sergent...".

"Hang on let me get a pen"The Captain said as he reached down,skiping over his pockets to his holster,then drawing a silenced Beretta M9 from his belt,shooting each soldier right through the chest as they all fell to the ground

He then preceded to hide the first four bodies in a nearby truck,saving the Sergent for last,finding him crawling on the concrete,reaching for his rifle as the Captain walked over kicking the rifle away as the Sergent turned over to look at him,spitting blood from his mouth.

"I'm having second thoughts about that promotion Sergent...Where you're going..you're not going to need it"The Captain said as she pulled his sidearm again,sending another round through the Sergents head.

The Captain entered the driver side of the cab of the truck,turning over the igition,puting it in gear as he began to drive off the airbase,stoping at a guard house as the gate came down infront of the truck.

"Sorry to detain you Captain..this will only take a second..Can I see your orders Sir?"

"Sure Private..here you go"The Captain responded as he handed the same orders he has used before out the window.

"What happened to your driver Sir?"

"Got sick at the last minute..chow at the Mess Hall must of been worse than usual".

"Hang on Sir..I'll call for you another driver".

"Thats ok Private..I'll manage"."

"No It's no problem Sir"The Private said as he entered the guard house,picking up the phone as the Captain pointed his M9 out the window,shooting the guard through his helmet.

The truck exited the base,turning onto the road as he reached down,adjusting the channel on the CB radio before grabing the reciever.

"This is Agent 161".

_"This is Silas..Go ahead Agent 161"._

"Package secured Sir".

_"Good...Any witnesses?"._

"Not alive".

_"Excellent..Excellent..Consider yourself promoted"._

"Thank you Sir".

_"Proceed to the rendezvou point..choppers are in-route for extraction"._

"Understood Sir..Over and out".


End file.
